Stigr
Stigr is Shard's uncle and teacher, and seems to be a father figure to him. He taught Shard the ways of the Vanir, along with a fairly biased history of the Aesir conquering. He is also the one who revealed Shard's heritage, without even meaning to. He is the wingbrother of Baldr and brother of Ragna. Description Stigr is a gryfon with feathers described to be jet-black, with a single green eye. His other eye was torn out by Caj in the fight for Sigrun's love. He is also missing one wing as it was torn off by a wyrm in battle. History Song of the Summer King Stigr first appears in Song of the Summer King when he helps Rashard after he is almost ran off a cliff and killed by the wolf princes Ahote and Ahanu. When Shard denies that he will fly at night after he is offered lessons on how to be a Vanir, Stigr says that he can stay with the wolves and be eaten alive. Stigr then appears every few chapters to train Shard about the Vanir practices. After Kenna finds out about Shard flying at night, Shard says he cannot come to practice anymore. Falsely thinking that Sigrun is his mother and not Ragna, Shard says that Stigr's sister has mated with an Aesir. When Sverin declares open war on the wolves, Shard seeks Stigr out for help. After the battle and Shard's miraculous dive into the sea, Stigr offers Shard to come stay with him and learn the Vanir practices. Shard accepts, and the two fly off into the night. Skyfire When Shard returns from the White Mountains to seek out Adoh, Stigr is there waiting with Ahanu, Catori and the rest of the wolf Pack as they have a feast to observe the Halfnight. When Shard suddenly leaves Stigr follows him to the Winderost. At first he couldn't find Shard and found a group of huntresses who met him. They took him to their outpost to see where he came from and while they were doing that Shard came and met his uncle again. Stigr stays with Shard in the Winderost to keep an eye on him and help him follow his vision. He keeps insisting to Shard that he is not there to court with Brynja and is only there to seek out his vision, his true purpose in the Winderost. The two later participate in the Wild Hunt, earning their place in Orn's Pride. During one night, when Shard goes out to search and speak with the wyrms, they flee, accidentally leading them to the Dawn Spire. During battle, while Stigr is boasting about killing one of the wyrms, a spade comes down and slashes his wing and he spirals down to the ground in a pool of blood. Shard flees and falls nameless after Brynja and his friends tell him to. A Shard of Sun Stigr appears late in the book when Kjorn meets up with him. He appears to be quite angry with Kjorn as his wingbrother was killed by Per. Stigr then advises them about how to face down the wyrms in battle without facing fear. Later, Stigr meets up with Shard on the shore of the Ostral Shores. Stigr tells Shard that he will be staying in the Winderost as he cannot fly home with a severed wing. Stigr reveales that he made the choice before he lost his wing and will be taking Valdis as his new mate. By the Silver Wind Stigr appears while the Vanir are training in the waters off of the Ostral Shores. No longer angry with Kjorn and the Aesir, Stigr lightly teasing Kjorn about many things as if they'd been friends their entire life. Trivia *Stigr is an old Norse word that means 'path'. This is a mild joke as Stigr showed Rashard his path in the world. *Stigr had a prejudice for the Aesir until book 4, when he mates with one and bows to an Aesir king. *He is formerly Caj's rival for Sigrun, but he has now found Valdis Gallery Author-Stigr.jpg Stigr.jpg Screen Shot 2016-06-25 at 9.29.45 AM.png|By QueenClam Category:Males Category:Vanir Category:Characters Category:Gryfons Category:Stub Articles Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Skyfire Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Dawn Spire Gryfons Category:Exiles Category:Shard of the Sun Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rashard's Family Category:Supporting Charcters